


What they have

by Phillindashipperalltheway



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU where Phil and Melinda are together in the timeline of Season 3, AU where Rosalind Price lives but is not with Phil, F/M, Team Feels, Team Fluff, Team as Family, Ward is mentioned - Freeform, but she wants to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillindashipperalltheway/pseuds/Phillindashipperalltheway
Summary: After a mission gone bad, Rosalind Price is forced of to stay with the team on their base. Acutally she doesn`t find it so bad but she is in for a few truthsAU where Rosalind Price isn`t dead but blind
Relationships: Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Comments: 23
Kudos: 67





	What they have

**Author's Note:**

> So here we are again. This time with a story from Rosalind Price`s POV. I have to admit, I didn`t liked her much on the show, not because of her love interest in Phil Coulson but because I didn`t liked her attitude towards Daisy and the Inhumans. We humans aren`t the summit of creations but I really found it shocking how the show ended her. I believe she didn`t deserve that.   
> So here is an AU version where she lives but is blind to a few things!
> 
> As always, Agents of Shield don`t belong to me- sadly.  
> Have fun!

`Life rarely goes as planned`, Rosalind tought as she ran towards the gigantic black plane Shield used as an air base. `It appears, Missions don't go as planned, either, regardless of how well planned out they were` Gunfire was ringing through the air and in her periphere vision Rosalind saw Phil answering the fire while running full speed without glancing back twice. She was impressed. And she considered herself not easy to be impressed but firing back with one hand, running full speed and actually hitting the enemy as could be heard, definitely earned her appreciation. 

Not that Phil Coulson wasn't impressive to begin with, what with his incredibly handsomeness, intelligence and tactical brilliance. Not to forget his almost ridiculous ability to lull his opponents in a false sense of safety with his calm, almost boring first appearance while he analysed and planned and found all the weaknesses he must know to completely destroy his enemies. Rosalind walked right into that trap herself and it wasn't a very nice experience. It was so much better to be on the same side as him. For many reasons.

“Come on, come on, come on!” one of his agents yelled from the lowered ramp of the plane. Rosalind recognized him as Agent Hunter, the man Phil brought with him on their first meeting in that train, the man with the snarky remarks and not-so impressive math skills.

“Hunter, you are not cheering for your favourite soccer team!”, Agent Johnson chastised him.  
“But yeah, come on you two!” she yelled to them.

Rosalind couldn't really say she liked Daisy Johnson very much or even tolerate her. In her opinion she was a danger and better off in a safe house with her disastrous abilities but she meant a lot to Phil so she kept these thoughts to herself whenever she was with him or at the mention of Inhumans. That didn't mean Rosalind always felt uneasy when the young woman was around. And Agent Johnson didn't seem to appreciate her company either so they were on the same page in that matter.

She and Phil reached the ramp and as soon as they stepped foot on the machine, the ramp began to lower up while Shield Agents she didn't recognize, returned the fire from outside until the ramp was closed.

“So” one of his Agents neared Phil “Is it to be assumed that you didn't get to complete the mission?” the tone of the young man before them was slightly accusing and Rosalind found this behaviour audacious. That simply wasn't a way to speak to your superior, even if Shield wasn't a formal agency anymore, Phillip Coulson was their leader in one way or the other.   
If one of her Agents dared to speak to her in such a tone, he or she would never get near her ever again!

But Phil just shrugged and shot his Agent an apologetic look.  
“No”, he answered “I`m sorry, Fitz. We didn't get near enough to shot Ward”  
“That bastard was expecting you”, the young man, Fitz apparently, growled.  
Behind Fitz the Agents Hunter and Johnson shared a look. Hunter came up to them.  
“Hey mate, why don't you come with me and we …” Agent Fitz didn't let him finish his sentence and interrupted him, now clearly impatient.

“... and what? Drink a beer?”  
Agent Hunter cooked his head and grinned. “That was not what I was going to suggest but beer will always work, at least in my favour”  
“We wanted to suggest that we go upstairs and discuss what we could eat for dinner” Agent Johnson intervened.  
Rosalind really wasn't sure if she just joked around, too but the young woman looked serious. `Discussing dinner? Like their director wasn't shot at and they weren't hiding from the governments?` It took a light effort to not roll her eyes or shook her head in disbelief.

Agent Fitz, however, grumbled something unintelligible and joined his teammates who disappeared above the stairs. The other Agents followed them silently which left her alone with Phil.

Phil turned to her. “Well, that was a disaster”, he said. Then he gave her a quick once over  
“Are you alright? No injuries?”

Rosalind shook her head. “I'm fine”, she replied and returned his searching gaze to look for injuries on him instead. “And you?”

Phil dismissively waved a hand. “I'm as good as always”  
Rosalind nodded. Her gaze lingered on his frame more than maybe necessary but she couldn't help herself. After all he was fine, she was fine and mere minutes ago they were shot at and Rosalind really wanted to enjoy life and, more importantly, him.

But that wasn't as easy as she first suspected. Yes, she flirted with him and they bantered back and forth and lately she started to drop not so subtle hints but he didn't made a move yet or acknowledged their little flirtation any further.

At the beginning her flirt was attempting to distract him, get a read on him and lull him into a state of safety but she wasn't so sure anymore of how successful she had been so far. She got a pretty good read on him with the time but not with her flirting but rather with his actions and behaviour around people and in tricky situations.   
As time went on she felt herself attracted more and more to the director of Shield and her flirting started to get more serious with a real effort behind it. She knew that he wasn't married or gay so his continuing resolve started to get to her.

She also knew that she wasn't unattractive and so far she always has been able to get the men she wanted, even if that sounded arrogant and bitchy but it was the truth.

“I think it wouldn't be a good idea if you go home now” Phil pulled her out of her musings with his gentle, soothing voice “Ward probably knows where you live and he definitely recognized you earlier so you being alone in your apartment would just be stupid”

Rosalind bowed her head to the side and sent him a coy smile “I don't have to be alone tonight” she quietly said.

Phil nodded “That is my point”  
Rosalind`s heart began to beat a little faster and she felt warm all over.

“I suggest you come with us to start with until we know how to handle the situation properly” he continued and in his voice and posture was nothing suggestive or flirtatious. He simply made an offer. For her safety. Which was kind and thoughtful of him but she simply felt frustrated and disappointed at the moment. So she just nodded.

Phil smiled. It was a friendly, warm smile but it did nothing to dampen her frustration. This man was just so damn frustrating!  
“Alright. Fortunately we have a few extra rooms on our base because you never know and I'm sure we will find you some sleeping clothes and bathroom supplies” Again his words were just kind and without double meaning.

Rosalind knew that she would have to be much, much more obvious in her attempts although she didn't know how that could be more possible.

“Director Coulson, the base wants to know your status and how you are doing”  
An Agent called. Phil smiled. “Agent May wants to know, right?”  
The Agent nodded. “That's right, Sir” “I'm coming”, he called back and turned to leave the cargo bay.

“Agent Davis, please escort Miss Price up to the common area and make sure that she has something to drink and eat, if she wants” “Yes Sir” Phil sent her a last smile before he disappeared up the stairs.  
Rosalind suppressed a deep sigh. That would be unprofessional in front of Phil`s Agent.

Two hours later the plane landed on their base and Rosalind still didn't know where this base was located. The common area was windowless and they could have flown in every direction possible so the time was useless. It wasn't like she wanted to know to attack them or spy on them, she just wanted to know. Agent Davis came to her and motioned for her to follow him. “Where is your director?” she asked. Agent Davis sent her a questioning look but answered right away “ He needs to attend a private meeting but he sent you his best wishes and says you could make yourself at home and that you already know where everything important is to find” Rosalind didn't respond, just followed the Agent out of the plane into the big parking lot. At the entrance to the underground base she got a glimpse of Phil who was standing in front of a young, brown haired woman in medical scrubs.

“Sir, you have been shot at, by Ward no less, so please let me check you over”, she almost pleaded in a british sounding accent.

“I`m fine”  
“You are not a doctor. That is for me to decide” the tone of the woman turned strict.

Again Rosalind couldn't believe the audacity which with Phil`s subordinates spoke to him. Any of her Agents should dare to speak to her like that! She didn't understand how Phil could tolerate such behaviour but she guessed they were low on staff and couldn't afford to spare one of them, especially not a medical trained employee. But that was not an excuse for such a lack of respect.   
She was about to turn back and say something, regardless of her guest status, when a third voice joined the argument.

“Simmons, Director Coulson is a grown man, he should be able to know his body well enough to decide if he is suffering through a gunshot or not” the voice belonged to a small, asian woman with long black hair and a no nonsense face.  
The door opened, Agent Davis let her in and the rest of the conversation was drowned out by the thick walls and the swishing of the closing door. 

They strode through the familiar hallways and stopped in front of a simple grey door in a side hallway. Agent Davis opened it and showed her an ordinary arranged room. In the middle of the room stood a full sized bed with a small closet on the opposite wall and a desk in the corner and a nice armchair in the other corner in front of a fully filled bookshelf. “This will be your private quarters while you're here so please just make yourself comfortable. Dinner is at 8 p.m in the common area. Do you know where it is?” Rosalind nodded. She just was here one time but she had a rather good memory. And the common area was big enough not to miss it when one searched for it.  
“The closet should be filled with clothes your size, Zephyr called ahead to let the Agents know of your visit and the bathroom supplies should be in there too. The showers and toilets are down the hall. Do you need anything else?” Rosalind shook her head and let the Agent know he was dismissed. Agent Davis left her quickly.

When the door closed behind him, she had a closer look at the room. For a top secret underground base it was a surprisingly nice and comfortable room. The sheets on the bed were clean, nice smelling and soft just like the clothes she found in the closet. The bookshelf held a rather interesting collection of books; spy novels, classic poems and a few books she didn't know at all but held the standard Shield logo on their cover.   
Rosalind changed into something more comfy and cleaner than her suit she ran with and got dirt on. Now she wore simple blue jeans and a simple red shirt. She even found black slippers on the bottom of the closet.

It wasn't quite 8 p.m when she decided to leave her room and stroll through the base.

She passed the lab which seemed empty and a few rooms which also seemed to be empty at this time. But when she got nearer to the common area, she heard noises fluttering down the hall.

“How hard can it be to simply put the cutlery on the table?” a female voice asked irritated.  
“It isn't hard at all but you keep distracting me!” that was the voice of Agent Hunter who replied heatly to the female voice.

“Always me, of course. Just put the stuff down and come over here to help!”  
Rosalind neared the room and soon entered it quietly. She looked around and took in the scenery. 

On the right side, the living room area sat Agent Mackenzie with Agent Johnson and Agent Fitz on the sofa and they were playing some sort of video game.  
On the left side, the kitchen area was standing Agent Hunter, the doctor from earlier and a tall, blonde woman. They two women were bent over a few steaming cooking bowls while Agent Hunter stood in front of them with a grim expression on his face.

“I don't know, maybe more pepper?” the doctor asked. The blonde woman shrugged her shoulders and added more pepper to one of the bowls.

“It should be alright” she said nonchalantly. The doctor nodded.  
“Well, it seems like we are on time this time” the doctor sounded very pleased. The two other agents nodded along.

“Argh!” Agent Fitz flew his hand up in the air and shot his two teammates an annoying look.  
“How can it be that I am already dead, again?”

“You simply are a loser at this game, Turbo” Agent Mackenzie nudged him playfully in the side.  
“You too” Agent Johnson grinned slyly at him and whatever was going on in the video game caused Agent Mackenzie to grow.

Rosalind just stood there and simply didn't know what to make of the sight before her.  
In this moment she stepped into, these people didn't make the impression of highly trained agents who were skilled and dangerous and chased by all the governments in the world.  
They didn't even make the impression of colleagues.   
In this moment they simply gave off the impression of a normal family who was preparing for the evening. While one half cooked, the other half entertained themselves with TV and video games.  
And as if on cue, the tall blonde woman turned away from her preparations and faced the room. “Dinner is ready!”, she called “Hunter, carry these bowls to the table”  
“Of course, honey”

The table in the middle of the room was already fully set and one by one the agents began to sit down.

“Coulson, May! Dinner is ready!”, yelled the blonde woman up the stairs.  
The two persons in questions appeared on the top of the stairs at the same moment.

“ We heard you the first time, Bobbi”, the asian woman from earlier, Agent May apparently said.  
Bobbi? That was an odd way to address the name of a coworker, Rosalind thought.

Agent May caught sight of her standing in the doorway and made an inviting wave with her hand to the table.

“Good evening, Miss Price”, she said and now Phil too took notice of her.

“Ah, Rosalind”, he exclaimed, seemingly pleased “Good you`re here. I was about to sent Jemma after you to collect you for dinner but please just take a seat”

Rosalind nodded and smiled at him and took the remaining chair next to Agent Fitz. On his other side, the doctor took her seat and then Hunder came over and placed the last bowl on the table along with Agent Bobbi who placed two water bottles and a bottle of orange juice on the table.

After they sat down, too, opposite from her and side by side, Bobbi gestured at the bowls and said “So, Jemma, Hunter and me were cooking rice with chicken curry and vegetables tonight. Please take notice that we are ready right on time and that nothing is burnt”

“Well done” Phil grinned at them and then made a gesture for them all to start eating. Stuff was passed around and Rosalind noticed that the atmosphere was light and comfortable.

Which confused her to no end.

Her earlier impression only intensified and as she discreetly looked around the table, she got the feeling that she was simply out of place.

Everyone chatted happily away and enjoyed the dinner which really was delicious but again, these Shield Agents didn't interact with each other like they were coworkers. They treated each other in a way she hadn't ever experienced in her career as a spy before.   
Sure, her agencies approved of a good work environment and so far she always got along with her respective coworkers, but this, at his moment in this situation was completely different. 

“Sir, are you sure you are alright?”, the doctor next to Agent Fitz asked. She radiated concern like a cloud and was slightly bent over the table to have a good look at her director.

Phil smiled at her reassuringly and nodded.

“Jemma, really I am fine. Please stop fussing”

Jemma shook her head and pleadingly looked at him.

“I could sleep better if you let me take a look, Sir. After all, you are not a doctor. It could be that you pulled a concussion, even a light one could has dramatic consequences if not attend to properly”

Phil rolled his eyes in good nature.

“Jemma, honestly, I swear I just ran and that was it. The bullets didn't even get near me and I didn't knock my head on anything”

Agent May smiled softly and touched his arm. That caused Phil to look her way and in that moment everything became clear to Rosalind. Everything she saw and heard this day and the days and weeks before suddenly made sense and switched into place like one giant puzzle.

She found the fundamental truth of these things at the exact same time.

First of all she now knew why Phil Coulson never responded to her flirting. It was in the way he looked at the woman beside him. It was just a second his gaze lingered on her but this short look told her everything she needed to know. This look was full of warmth and admiration and devotion and undoubtedly love.

Phil Coulson never flirted back or made a move because he was already deeply in love and taken.

Well, so much for that.

The second undeniable truth was that these Shield Agents were far more than just coworkers or a bunch of people who stayed together for more safety.

They were a family. A family who clearly cared deeply for one another and simply belonged together.

The behaviour she observed earlier wasn't because they didn't respect their director, it was because they simply LOVED him and cared for him.

And Rosalind just knew that they would do anything for him, for each other. To protect each other and keep each other safe. Even at the risk of their own life. 

The third truth was that Rosalind felt incredibly lonely at this moment. 

She had her own agency now, her own Agents and yes, her Agents were duty bound to protect her and follow her orders but that was it. 

Would anyone of her Agents take a bullet for her?  
Or follow her to the end of the universe just to make sure she was safe and not alone?  
Would anyone of her Agents object to her because they were concerned for her health?  
Would she be missed if any other would take over for her?  
Would anyone of her Agents fight for her to the very last breath to keep her safe and sound?

She knew the answers and it left a strange hole in her chest.

She always thought that emotional bounds in a working relationship, especially as a spy, was just a ballast, that it made you weak and vulnerable.

But that was the fourth truth she found herself understanding now.

These Shield Agents, who were so deeply connected to one another, were stronger than her agency could ever hoped to be.

They would never leave the other or their director to an unknown destiny just to protect a mission, no, they would fight to the death and above and against everything and anyone to defend their agency, to defend their director and to defend one another.

What they have was so much stronger and deeper than any bond she experienced in her career as a spy.

“Miss Price”, Daisy Johnson's voice pulled her out of her thoughts “Are you alright?”

Everyone on the table had turned to look at her with various expressions on their faces, mostly confusion.  
Except for Phil who looked mildly concerned and Agent May who looked wistful and had an understanding smile on her face which unnerved her a bit. Did she know why she was so deep in her thoughts?

“Yes, I am alright” Rosalind responded.  
“I just came to understand what you all have”  
The Agent named Bobbi, nodded in agreement “Non burnt food”, she said proudly and shot the others a triumphant smile.

“Yeah, well done”, mumbled Agent Mackenzie with his mouth full of food.

“Mack, please don't speak with your mouth full” Phil gently chastised him.

“Phil, could you pass me the tea kettle?” Agent May pointed to the kettle on his right side.  
“Of course, love” he passed her the asked kettle and dropped a quick kiss to her cheeks along the way which caused Agent May to roll her eyes in a loving manner.

Yeah, Rosalind thought as she silently watched the scenes happening before her, what they have is unique.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a few comments or critique or a poem if you like, I take anything from you wonderful guys!


End file.
